


begin again

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: they both have regrets and things to say to each other.
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	begin again

he wakes up fully expecting that fundy have left him already, for whatever that transpired between them last night to be a spur of the moment mistake, simply a drunken slip. but dream hears the clattering of pans and a very distinct voice cursing and realized his expectations were very, _very_ wrong.

quickly dressing up, he heads to the dining area where fundy is setting the table. the fox hybrid tells him to sit down, something he follows without a word.

the first few minutes of their breakfast was spent in an awkward silence, that was, until fundy spoke up.

“i’m sorry,” he apologizes, “i should have- i should have listened to you, during the wedding. i should have let you speak.”

dream puts his fork down and looks at fundy. “i shouldn’t have run either,” he says quietly. “i shouldn’t have left you without a word. i’m sorry.”

they relapse back into silence, and dream was about to return to his food when fundy spoke again.

“you still wear it.”

confused at first, dream follows where fundy is looking, and belatedly realizes he’s looking at the wedding ring. _their_ wedding ring.

“i- i can take it off, if that’s what you want,” dream babbles, seized with fear that fundy will think he’s too presuming.

he begins pulling the ring off his finger but fundy takes both his hands on his, to stop him from removing it.

“it’s okay, dream,” fundy tells him. “it’s okay.”

“but i ruined-”

“we can always just start again,” fundy declares, and then hesitates, shyly smiling at him. “if you want to, that is. do you want to?”

for a second there dream thinks he’s seeing the fundy that proposed to him - that young boy with a hopeful look on his eyes kneeling down after their date, and dream smiles. what else would his answer be to that?

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe the prompt for this was "early morning fluff" does this look like early morning fluff to you


End file.
